1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronic driven dice games, to variations of wagers for Sic Bo and provision of electronic variations in random selection of dice used in gaming outcomes.
2. Background of the Art
Sic Bo, meaning “dice pair” is an ancient Chinese gambling game. It is very popular in Macau, in my estimation second to baccarat only. In the United States is often found in the Asian gaming rooms, especially in Atlantic City. The large Las Vegas properties will usually have one table in the general casino.
The game uses three dice and a table with a variety of betting options on the roll of those dice. The odds and table layout may also vary from place to place. However, the payoffs are the same across Atlantic City and Macau, but different from each other. In Vegas and on the Internet casinos, anything is possible.
Following is a list of the bets available. The payoffs vary on some bets, from casino to casino, so for those bets a range of viable payoffs is indicated.                Small: Wins on total of 4-10, except for a three of a kind. Probability of winning is 48.61%. Pays 1 to 1. House edge is 2.78%.        Big: Wins on total of 11-17, except for a three of a kind. Probability of winning is 48.61%. Pays 1 to 1. House edge is 2.78%.        Total of 4 and 17: Pays 50 to 1 in Macau, 60 to 1 in Atlantic City, and 62 to 1 in Australia.        
House Edge for 4 and 17 BetsPaysProbabilityReturn501.39%29.17%511.39%27.78%521.39%26.39%531.39%25.00%541.39%23.61%551.39%22.22%561.39%20.83%571.39%19.44%581.39%18.06%591.39%16.67%601.39%15.28%611.39%13.89%621.39% 12.5%631.39%11.11%641.39% 9.72%651.39% 8.33%                Total of 5 and 16: Pays 18 to 1 in Macau, 30 to 1 in Atlantic City, and 31 to 1 in Australia.        
House Edge for 5 and 16 BetsPaysProbabilityReturn182.78%47.22%192.78%44.44%202.78%41.67%212.78%38.89%222.78%36.11%232.78%33.33%242.78%30.56%252.78%27.78%262.78%25.00%272.78%22.22%282.78%19.44%292.78%16.67%302.78%13.89%312.78%11.11%322.78%8.33%                Total of 6 and 15: Pays 14 to 1 in Macau, 17 to 1 in Atlantic City, and 18 to 1 in Australia.        
House Edge for 6 and 15 BetsPaysProbabilityReturn144.63%30.56%154.63%25.93%164.63% 21.3%174.63%16.67%184.63%12.04%194.63% 7.41%                Total of 7 and 14: Pays 12 to 1 everywhere.        
House Edge for 7 and 14 BetsPaysProbabilityReturn106.94%23.61%116.94%16.67%126.94%9.72%                Total of 8 and 13: Pays 8 to 1 everywhere.        
House Edge for 8 and 13 BetsPaysProbabilityReturn79.72%22.22%89.72%12.50%                Total of 9 and 12: Pays 6 to 1 in Macau and Atlantic City. Pays 7 to 1 in Australia.        
House Edge for 9 and 12 BetsPaysProbabilityReturn611.57%18.98%711.57%7.41%                Total of 10 and 11: Pays 6 to 1 everywhere. House edge of 12.50%.        Double: Bet on any specific pair (for example two 1's). Player wins if at least 2 of the number chosen appears. Pays 8 to 1 in Macau, 10 to 1 in Atlantic City, and 11 to 1 in Australia.        
House Edge for Double BetsPaysProbabilityReturn87.41%33.33%97.41%25.93%107.41%18.52%117.41%11.11%                Triple: Player may bet on any specific trips (for example three 1's). Player wins if all 3 dice match the number chosen. Pays 150 to 1 in Macau and 180 to 1 in Atlantic City.        
House Edge for Triple BetsPaysProbabilityReturn1500.46%30.09%1550.46%27.78%1600.46%25.46%1650.46%23.15%1700.46%20.83%1750.46%18.52%1800.46%16.20%1850.46%13.89%1900.46%11.57%                Any Triple: Wins on any three of a kind. Pays 24 to 1 in Macau and 30 to 1 in Atlantic City.        
House Edge for Any Triple BetPaysProbabilityReturn242.78%30.56%252.78%27.78%262.78%25.00%272.78%22.22%282.78%19.44%292.78%16.67%302.78%13.89%312.78%11.11%322.78%8.33%                Any One Number: Bet on any specific number from 1 to 6. If chosen number appears 1 time bet pays 1 to 1, if it appears 2 times bet pays 2 to 1, and if it appears 3 times it pays 3 to 1 (in Atlantic City and Macau). Probability of 1 match is 34.72%, 2 matches is 6.94%, 3 matches is 0.46%. House edge of 7.87% (in Atlantic City and Macau). In Australia three matches pays 12 to 1, for a house edge of 3.70%.        Odd: Wins on any odd total, except loses with any three of a kind. The probability of winning is 48.61% and house edge is 2.78%.        Even: Wins on any even total, except loses with any three of a kind. This bet is predominantly in Macau, not in the United States. Probability of winning is 48.61% and house edge is 2.78%.        xyz: The player chooses a three-number combination, using three unique numbers, for example 1-3-5. The bet pays 30 to 1 if all three are rolled. Probability of winning is 2.78% and house edge is 13.89%.        xxy: The player chooses a three-number combination, using two unique numbers, and specifying which will be rolled twice. For example 2-2-4. The bet pays 50 to 1 if the roll matches exactly. So, in this example, 2-4-4 and 2-4-5 would lose. Probability of winning is 1.39% and house edge is 29.17%.        wxyz: The player chooses a four-number combination, using four unique numbers, for example 1-3-4-6. The bet pays 7 to 1 if the roll matches three of the chosen numbers. In my example, 1-3-4, 1-3-6, 1-4-6, and 3-4-6 would be the only winners. Probability of winning is 11.11% and house edge is also 11.11%.        xy: The player chooses a two-number combination, using two unique numbers. For example 2-5. The bet pays 5 to 1 if the roll contains both numbers. For example a bet on 2-5 would win on a rolls of 1-2-5, 2-2-5, 2-3-5, 2-4-5, 2-5-5, and 2-5-6. Probability of winning is 13.89% and house edge is 16.67%.        
Following are tables summarizing each bet under the Atlantic City and Macau rules.
Sic Bo - Atlantic City RulesWinningBetPaysCombinationsProbabilityReturnSmall, Big11050.486111−0.0277784, 176030.013889−0.1527785, 163060.027778−0.1388896, 1517100.046296−0.1666677, 1412150.069444−0.0972228, 138210.097222−0.1259, 126250.115741−0.18981510, 11 6270.125000−0.125000Triple18010.004630−0.162037Any triple3060.027778−0.138889Double10160.074074−0.185185Xy5300.138889−0.166667Any number1, 2, 375, 15, 10.421296−0.078704
Following is a table summarizing each bet under the Macau rules.
Sic Bo - Macau RulesWinningBetPaysCombinationsProbabilityReturnSmall, Big11050.486111−0.027778Odd, Even11050.486111−0.0277784, 175030.013889−0.2916675, 161860.027778−0.4722226, 1514100.046296−0.3055567, 1412150.069444−0.0972228, 138210.097222−0.1250009, 126250.115741−0.18981510, 11 6270.125000−0.125000Triple15010.004630−0.300926Any triple2460.027778−0.305556Double8160.074074−0.333333xyz3060.027778−0.138889xxy5030.013889−0.291667wxyz7240.111111−0.111111xy5300.138889−0.166667Any number1, 2, 375, 15, 10.421296−0.078704
Following is a table summarizing each bet under the Australia rules.
Sic Bo - Australia RulesWinningBetPaysCombinationsProbabilityReturnSmall, Big11050.486111−0.0277784, 176230.013889−0.1250005, 163160.027778−0.1111116, 1518100.046296−0.1203707, 1412150.069444−0.0972228, 138210.097222−0.1250009, 127250.115741−0.07407410, 11 6270.125000−0.125000Triple18010.004630−0.162037Any triple3160.027778−0.111111Double11160.074074−0.111111xy6300.138889−0.027778Any number1, 2, 1275, 15, 10.421296−0.037037Sic Bo House Edge ComparisonAtlanticBetMacauCityAustraliaSmall, Big 2.78% 2.78% 2.78%4, 1729.17%15.28%12.50%5, 1647.22%13.89%11.11%6, 1530.56%16.67%12.04%7, 14 9.72% 9.72% 9.72%8, 1312.50%12.50%12.50%9, 1218.98%18.98% 7.41%10, 11  12.5%12.50%12.50%Triple30.09%16.20%16.20%Any triple30.56%13.89%11.11%Double33.33%18.52%11.11%xy16.67%16.67% 2.78%Any number 7.87% 7.87% 3.7%Yee Hah Hi
About 20% of the many Sic Bo tables in Macau use dice with pictures, instead of numbers. The name of this game is “Yee Hah Hi.” The translation is “Fish Shrimp Crab.” Each picture has an associated number, as shown below. In addition to the usual bets there are some based on the colors of the symbols, as explained below.
Sic Bo - Chinese Dice RulesSymbolColorNumberFishRed1ScorpionGreen2GoardBlue3CoinBlue4CrabGreen5RoosterRed6                All same color: Wins if all three dice are the same color. Pays 7 to 1. The probability of winning and house edge are both, coincidentally, 11.11%.        Exactly two of specific color: Wins if exactly two dice are a color chose by the player, for example red. Pays 3 to 1. The probability of winning is 22.22%, and house edge is 11.11%.        Exactly one of specific color: Wins if exactly one die is a color chose by the player, for example red. Pays 1 to 1. The probability of winning is 44.44%, and house edge is 11.11%.Underlying Rules of Sic BoSetup        
Sic Bo is a dice game which consists of many places on the table to place bets. Three dice are used to determine the outcome of the betting.
Betting
The bottom row of the Sic Bo table has six betting areas. These are called single number bets. If one of the three dice comes up as one the numbers bet on (from 1-6), you get paid out at 1 to 1. If two numbers come up you get paid out at 2 to 1 and if three numbers come up you get paid out at 3 to 1. So if you bet on the number 3 and you wagered $5.00 and 2 threes came up you would win $10.00.
The two number combination bets consist of placing a wager on any 2 dice combinations. If you wager on a 6,4 combination and the result of the dice roll was 4,7,6, you would win at 6 to 1 odds. You can only win on one instance of the two-number combination.
A three number total wager consists of combining the total shown on the resulting dice roll. Different totals have different odds. A result of 3 or 18 is always a loss. The payouts are as follows:
4 or 17, 50 to 1;
5 or 16, 25 to 1;
6 or 15, 15 to 1;
7 or 14, 10 to 1;
8 or 13, 6 to 1;
9 or 12, 5 to 1;
10 or 11, 5 to 1.
You can wager on whether the combined total of the dice roll will be either between 4-10 or 11-17. This wager pays out at 1-1 odds. All small or big wagers lose if the result of the dice is a triplet.
Triplets or trips (Trips) are when the dice roll is all one number. So if you wagered on three 6's and that was the dice result you would win at 150-1 odds. You can also wager on all six triplet bets at once, this is called “Any Triplet” and pays out at 25-1 odds.
Pairs are when the resulting dice roll contains a pair of the same number. Whether you have two fives or three fives you still only win once and you win at odds of 11-1.
Sic Bo is a single roll dice game in which players may wager on the sum of the dice, typically three. For example, the player may wager on the sum of twelve without regard to the combination of the dice required to add up to twelve, i.e. the player would win if the dice show 6-5-1, or 5-5-2. Alternatively or additionally, the player may wager on the combination of the dice. In the before-mentioned example, the player might wager on the roll of the dice results to be 6-6-6. In Sic Bo, three dice are rolled and all wagers are immediately resolved; that is, there are, at present, no multiple roll wagers in Sic Bo. Sic Bo is an easy dice game to understand and play, however its simplicity fails to keep the player interested and large payouts can be limited.
Sic Bo, known to some people as Tai Sai, means dice pair in Chinese. It is an ancient Chinese game of chance. It may have originally used dice shaken between a plate and an overturned bowl, but today it commonly has three dice in a cage for tumbling. Extremely popular in Asian cultures, this exciting and engaging game is winning new converts in many casinos around the world. Sic Bo is easy to play. The object is to pick the numbers or combinations that will appear on the dice when they come to rest after tumbling. There are 50 different ways to place bets, so players have plenty of choices with a range of payouts—some as high as 180-to-1. In a sense, this game is somewhat similar to the Western game of craps, but it involves many more betting opportunities and combinations due to the use of one additional dice than the game of craps. However, despite this similarity, this game has not yet found its way into traditional Western-style casinos.
A dice game proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,351 as described above is performed according to special rules, however, there is a problem that people are not familiar with this game and its special rules and therefore this game lacks amusement. The Sic Bo generally widely known is familiar to people, so that it can amuse players, however, the BET patterns are limited, so that there is still room for upgrading in terms of improvement in amusement. In detail, in the BET region whose appearance frequency is low and award ratio is highest (approximately 1 to 180), it is considered that a player performs a BET operation in an excited state, however, in this BET region, it is only predicted that rolled numbers on three dice rolled are the same (the combination of rolled numbers on the dice is (1, 1, 1), (2, 2, 2) . . . (6, 6, 6)), and this area lacks excitement when making a BET.
Variations of Sic Bo are disclosed as Published US Patent Application Document No. 20060049578 (Chen) describes a game titled Let Me Roll Sic Bo as a dice game blending both Sic Bo with the traditional craps game. There are three regular dice (cubes). Each die has six sides and different number of spots on it (from one to six). Each player takes a turn to shoot the dice clockwise. Players can wager on nine main designed betting areas to win different odds.
Another variation of Sic Bo are disclosed as Published US Patent Application Document No. 20060202416 (Madden) describes a method of playing a betting dice game with a progressive payout is disclosed. The game includes three dice and a game table with up to four wager zones for players to place a bet on. The wager zones correspond to a sum of the dice. Payout to a winning player results from the wager placed on the wager zones and the corresponding first, second and third sequential rolls of the dice.
Published US Patent Application Document No. 20060249907 (Wong) describes an East-West casino game that offers two or more gambling games in which at least one game involves a Feng Shui element of chance and the other involves either a game based upon a new Chinese Poker Deck of cards or a video slot machine having a carousel in which two or more wheels rotate in opposite directions and a random event associated with the two or more wheels is used in connection with a payout or bonus round of the video slot machine. The game involving a Feng Shui element of chance can be a Yin-Yang roulette game or a video slot machine (which may at least partially based upon the Chinese Poker Deck) or a Feng Shui keno machine while a game based upon the Chinese Poker Deck may be a poker game and the casino itself may be a website. The video slot machine can use a carousel in which two or more wheels (which need not be round) rotate in opposite directions and additional wheel can be added in which symbols are shuffled. Examples of video slot machines include a Yin-Yang roulette game in which two balls travel in opposite directions (similar to a roulette wheel) with landings for the ball designated by symbols related to the Chinese games of Tin Gau, Mahjongg, Fan Tan or Sic Bo and a Feng Shui keno machine in which at least one Chinese character is broken down into a plurality of radicals.
Published US Patent Application Document No. 20100069142 (Kido) describes a dice gaming machine accepts a bet on a bet area and a bet on an intermediate area between/among a plurality of bet areas. After ending the bet acceptance, the gaming machine starts rolling dice. After the rolling of the dice has been stopped, the dice gaming machine identifies a winning bet area based on the dice rolling result. A payout amount for each terminal is calculated based on the identified winning bet area, the bet area or the intermediate area on which the bet is accepted, and a payout magnification ratio set for the bet area or the intermediate area.
Automatic Sic Bo Machines are known in the art wherein dice are automatically tossed and read, and wagers are electronically entered and resolved based on the automatic reading and tossing of dice. Combination systems where manually tossed dice, manually entered outcomes, and electronic wagers are used that are resolved based upon the manually entered (or electronically read) manually thrown dice outcomes. TCS John Huxley showcased a machine at 2007 G2E Asia in Macau. The ergonomically designed Super Sic Bo table featured a high definition 55 inch LCD playing screen with an apparent Sic Bo playing surface. High impact computer generated graphic animations highlighted ‘no more bets’ and all winning bets as well as indicating the streak bets of either odd or even and big or small numbers as they progress on the Super Streak side bet.
A voice announcement feature delivered game results and number sequences. This was available in multiple languages and gave players concise and distinctive game information and attracted new players to join in.
There was also offered a Super Streak side bet option offering players the opportunity to participate in a bonus bet determined by the results over a number of games, which are clearly displayed and easy to understand. This provides incremental payouts for a streak of either odd or even and big or small results. A triple result where the three dice all display the same number does not cancel the Super Streak.
The system was compatible with e-FX LCD displays and with Animator LED displays, showing the last 17 individual dice results, big or small betting options, odd or even betting options and Super Streak side bet streak progress are easy to see.
System Highlights Included                Jumbo size color dices (888 mm)        Integrated electronic dice shaker        Electronic dice outcome recognition        Digital dice results communication        Touch-screen bet placing        Fully automated game        SAS 6.02 enabled        Adaptive design and graphic presentation        Minimum and maximum bet limits        Wide range of betting options and payout odds        Automatic game results calculation and payout        Increased productivity—no game stops        Jackpots and side bets available        Betting time indication        Easier monitoring and accounting        Game information display        Electronically activated        Precise dice rolling        Elimination of “no spin” and incorrect dice throw        Special system for flat lying dices        Dice shaker failure detection        Glass dome-shaped shaker cover        Digital Dice recognition        Touch-screen betting        No human interference        Faster game playable 24/7 without personnel in attendance        Game and dice statisticsAn example image of an electronic system is shown in FIG. 1. All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference.        